


Crash landing

by Kozume___Kenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Kuroken day, M/M, Skateboarder!Kenma, honestly just really cute soft and sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kozume___Kenma/pseuds/Kozume___Kenma
Summary: Kenma is a skateboarder who just so happens to eat shit while Kuroo watches the whole thing.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, kuroken
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Crash landing

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! it just so happened that I finished this on KuroKen day lol
> 
> TW // ? there's a bit of blood and bc Kenma scrapes up his arms and legs when he eats shit lol

A few months ago, Kenma had taken up skateboarding due to his parent’s persistence at getting him outside. To his surprise, he ended up enjoying it. He skates around his neighborhood at least once a week so his parents won’t whine, and so that they’ll be more likely to get him games whenever he asks.

Today, it’s a nice sunny Saturday afternoon and Kenma’s doing what he usually does, skate. He skates down and around hill after hill through his neighborhood on his skateboard. It’s become a relaxing thing for him. He’s able to quietly enjoy the scenery as he glides down the road. He hears the chirps of the birds, the rustling of leaves and the sound of wheels whirling against concrete. There’s the occasional person jogging, or walking their dog, but besides that, it’s just him and his board. 

As he’s beginning to go down his favorite hill he spots a guy with absurdly messy hair that seems to be around the same age as him, glancing at him as he walks. As he’s passing the messy-haired guy he’s suddenly _Launched_ off of his board. He upon instinct shoots his hands in front of himself blocking his face. He feels lots of pain as his thighs and arms grind against the road.

He stops sliding after a few moments and shouts a loud “Fucking shit!” as he slowly turns himself onto his back.

He begins to hear someone running towards him, but he’s in too much pain to look up. 

The messy hair guy crouches down beside him and Kenma turns his head to look at him.

“Oh my god, are you alright?” The guy asks.

“Not really,” Kenma admits with a groan.

“Do you need me to take you home or something?”

“Yeah, that’d be nice but I live a 20-30 minute walk away, do you happen to live closer?”

“Actually yes, I live just down the road. Can you stand at all?”

“I don’t know, my legs hurt like a bitch.”

The guy observes Kenma’s injuries. “Jeez, your legs and arms are cut up pretty bad,” he says.

Kenma slowly sits up in curiosity as he looks at the damage to himself the pain somehow worsens. 

“Where’s my board?” Kenma questions.

“That’s not where your worries should be right now, but as I was running over to you I tossed it on the sidewalk.” Kuroo heaves a sigh before speaking again, “Now, I guess I’ll have to carry you to my house seeing as it’s closer than yours is if that’s alright with you.”

“Yeah, I don’t really have any other choice, do I?”

“I guess not,” the guy chuckles. “You need help up?”

“Yeah,” Kenma reluctantly admits.

“Alright, I’m gonna put my hand under your back and legs, and then you need to hold onto my neck so I can get you up without hurting you, ‘kay?

“Okay.”

“Oh, and by the way, my names Kuroo.”

“Kenma.”

And so, Kuroo slips his arms under Kenma’s back and legs as Kenma wraps his arms around Kuroo’s neck. 

“You sure you can pick me up?”

“Yeah, don’t worry,” Kuroo laughs.

He gently lifts Kenma off the ground, beginning to carry him bridal style.

“If I set you down, do you think you can stand up and get onto my back?”

Maybe if you crouch down, you’re like 6in taller than me.

Kuroo lets out a small laugh. “Alright.”

He gently places Kenma onto his feet and he grimaces, bending over slightly, seeing blood go down his leg before slowly straightening up.

“Do you think you can stand there for a moment while I grab your board?”

“Yeah, but hurry.”

“Okay,” Kuroo says before going over to Kenma’s skateboard in a light jog, grabbing it, and bringing it back over to him. He sets it against a tree a few steps away before telling Kenma to get onto his back.

He crouches down and Kenma slowly wraps his arms and legs around the taller boy. He hoists Kenma up into a comfortable position before grabbing his board and heading to his house.

As they arrive at what seems to be Kuroos house he asks, “are your parents home?”

“Nah, not right now they went out shopping and they take absolutely forever,” He lets out a laugh, opening his front door. “I’m going to set you down in my room upstairs and then grab some bandaids and some stuff to clean you up.” He states, making his way up the stairs. 

Kuroo sets Kenma gently onto his bed, his board on the floor before leaving for the bathroom.

Kuroo’s room looks pretty nice, Kenma thinks. There’s a volleyball lying on the ground, some volleyball posters, and what seems to be a volleyball bag hung on his desk chair.

Kenma looks down at his scraped, bloody legs and arms, trying not to dirty Kuroo’s bed with his blood.

Kuroo returns to the room before long with a wet cloth, some bandages, and some Neosporin spray.

“Tell me if anything I’m doing hurts,” Kuroo says, crouching down in front of Kenma.

Kenma nods, and he proceeds by gently wiping Kenma’s wounds with the wet cloth, getting all the dried and not dried blood off of him.

“Now, this is going to sting a bit,” Kuroo warns, uncapping the Neosporin spray.

Kuroo begins to spray the scrapes with the Neosporin spray, Kenma wincing with each spray.

“Sorry,” Kuroo apologizes.

“It’s fine, please just get this over with,”

Kuroo nods before wrapping bandages and placing bandages onto Kenma’s skin before quickly leaving to grab icepacks.

When Kuroo arrives back, the pair begin to chat idly about anything possible, though Kuroo’s doing most of the talking to Kenma’s relief.

“Hey, by any chance do you have your phone one you?” Shit, yeah, I need to text my mom.”

After texting his mom they go back to chatting.

“How’re you feeling? Are you okay enough to walk?”

“What, you wanna get rid of me?” Kenma lets out a slight chuckle.

“No! Not at all, I’m just kinda worried about you I guess.”

“Worried? About me? You’ve barely known me an hour and you’re already worried about me?”

“Yeah, of course! Why would I be?”

“I mean, we aren’t even friends and I doubt you’d want to be.”

“Excuse me? You’re badass and you seem pretty nice, and well… you’re cute too,” Kuroo admits, a blush rising on his face.

Kenma blushes and turns away, raising a hand to his face.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.”

“Could I maybe get your number?” Kuroo asks. “To hangout! Just to hang out and to stay in contact.

Kenma chuckles pulling out his phone. “Sure”

They exchange numbers before Kenma gets a text from his mom saying she’s outside to pick him up.

“How’d she even know where to pick you up?” Kuroo questions.

“She has me on google maps, so that’s probably how.”

Kuroo nods in realization. 

“Alright, need me to help you down the stairs?”

“Yes please.”

And so, Kenma leaves, texting Kuroo on his way home. It’s comfortable, he thinks. Kuroo’s a nice person to talk to and enjoyable enough to be around.

  
  
  


They begin to text almost every day, after a week, Kuroo asks to go over to Kenma’s and hang out at his place while he’s still healing a bit.

And to his surprise, Kenma says yes.

  
  


At around 1 pm there’s a knock at Kenma’s door.

“Coming!” He shouts.

Kenma begins to carefully make his way down the stairs, legs still aching and a bit bruised. He opens the front door to reveal Kuroo, in a red bomber jacket, black shirt, and black jeans.

“Hey,” He smiles with a slight wave.

“Hey, come in,” Kenma mutters gesturing inside.

As Kuroo enters the house, Kenma shuts the door behind him.

“Follow me,” Kenma mutters once again, heading back up the stairs.

“How’re you feeling today?” Kuroo asks.

To this, Kenma shrugs.

“Meh?” Kuroo questions, arriving at what seems to be Kenma’s room.

Kenma nods once again, opening his bedroom door.

“This is my room. Sorry, its a bit messy, I tried cleaning it but it was a bit difficult,” Kenma admits. 

“It’s completely alright, My room looks about the same,” Kuroo says, letting out a small chuckle.

Immediately upon entering Kenma’s room, there’s a bed with a red bedspread and a few stuffed animals and plushes, some seeming to be anime characters. Directly across from his bed is a fancy looking gaming setup, three monitors, a rainbow LED keyboard, and anything else he may need. There are multiple consoles hooked up to his PC and Monitors including a switch dock and a PS4. there are also LED lights strung around his room, currently red, like the rest of his room, and There’s a bookshelf filled with manga and all the standard bedroom stuff.

“So, what do you want to do?” Kuroo asks, sitting down on Kenma’s bed.

“You’re the guest, I should be asking you that question,” Kenma says.

“Fine then,” Kuroo yields with a chuckle. “Why don’t we play some videogames? And before you ask, you’re choosing.”

“Okay, Mario Kart then,” Kenma decides.

“Sounds good to me.”

  
  
  


And so, Kenma sets up Mario Kart on the switch, grabs his extra controllers, and they get started.

The starting screen displaying cool graphics and ‘Singleplayer, Multiplayer, Online Play, Wireless Play’ to which Kenma selects Multiplayer and 2p. He then selects Grand Prix and 100cc so that it won’t be too difficult for Kuroo. The pair arrive at the character selection screen and Kenma immediately picks Link, and Kuroo picks Waluigi. They pick their Karts and continue. They decide on the Mushroom cup, seeing as it’s the first cup and start racing.

“You ready for me to kick your ass?” Kenma asks with a small smirk.

“Kick my ass? I’m gonna kick your ass!” Kuroo exclaims.

And to Kenma’s surprise, he does.

Out of all four of the races Kuroo got 1st each and every time, Kenma being forced into second to his dismay.

“What the hell! You didn’t tell me you’ve played before!” Kenma shouts.

Kuroo laughs hysterically, “You didn’t ask!”

“Ugh, let’s just play the next cup,” Kenma groans.

  
  
  


By the end, Kenma only got first on a few races, never winning a cup. Despite that, he still bragged for each first place he got and had an overall good time.

They decided to call it quits and Kuroo headed home, seeing as it was getting dark.

That night, Kenma collapsed onto his bed with a smile on his face.

  
  
  


The pair began to hang out almost every day. They started off just playing videogames at Kenma’s place, but once Kenma started feeling better they rode bikes around the neighborhood. 

Kenma’s parents were happy Kenma started getting out a lot more and that he seemed to have a good friend to hang out with.

  
  
  


_Kuroo 11:24 am_

Hey! You wanna go on a picnic in the woods or something?

  
  


_Kenma 11:30 am_

Sure, be at my place by 12?

  
  


_Kuroo 11:31 am_

Alright!

  
  
  


Sure enough, there was a knock on Kenma’s door at 12 sharp. He opens it, Kuroo standing there with a picnic basket in his hand.

“Ready to go?” Kuroo questions, smile on his face.

“I suppose,” Kenma answers going out the door.

  
  
  


Ten minutes pass and the pair arrive at the edge of the woods. The woods are a bit dead, the trees are leaf-less despite it being summer, and there are a lot of fallen trees, twigs, and a lot of small thorny plants. Despite this, its nice and pretty. Mysterious almost. The area gives off a comforting vibe.

They chat as they walk through the woods, looking for a clearing to set up a blanket, upon finding one Kuroo sets down the basket he’d been holding and lays down a blanket from within it.

The two sit down as Kuroo pulls out some sandwiches and sodas, hading one of each to Kenma.

The leisurely begin eating, looking at the scenery, and chatting idly about everything possible.

“This seems a bit like a date,” Kenma mentions with a chuckle, scratching his head.

Kuroo turns red and looks away, scratching his head as well. “It was um… meant to be, but if you don’t want it to be that’s fine too.”

“No, um I’d like it to be a date,” Kenma smiles, meeting eyes with Kuroo.

Kuroo smiles back at him before reaching into the picnic basket.

“I heard you like apple pie, so I brought one with me,” Kuroo says, pulling two slices out.

Kenma’s eyes light up and he immediately takes a slice, Kuroo chuckles and hands him a fork as he begins to dig in.

  
  
  


As the sun begins to set Kenma leans his head against Kuroo’s shoulder watching it disappear behind the trees.

“Sunsets are pretty,” Kenma mutters.

“Yeah, so are you,” Kuroo blushes.

Kenma looks up at him and chuckles. “You’re so damn cheesy.”

“I suppose I am,” Kuroo laughs.

‘God, I wanna kiss him’ Kenma thinks, eyes glancing down from Kuroo’s eyes to his lips.

Kuroo takes notice to Kenma’s lingering glance and begins to close the gap between them, pausing at Kenma lips, waiting for permission.

Kenma hesitates for a moment before pressing his lips to Kuroo’s. His lips are sweet and soft and this moment feels perfect, like anything he’s ever wished for. They slowly pull away, still keeping close.

"Holy shit," Kuroo mutters, astonished.

Kenma gives Kuroo a gentle kiss on the cheek before whispering in his ear, "I really like you"

"I really like you too," Kuroo whispers back to him, kissing him once more.

  
  
  


Once the sun sets the pair pack up the picnic basket and Kuroo walks Kenma home.

"Hey um… I have a question to ask you,” Kuroo says.

Kenma hums in question.

“Do you maybe uhm, wanna be my boyfriend?" Kuroo asks sheepishly, nearing Kenma’s house.

"Of course," Kenma replies, giving Kuroo a peck on the cheek.

Kuroo smiles taking Kenma’s hand in his own.

“Thank you for such a great day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright!! that's the end! I hope you enjoyed this! 
> 
> Kudos/Comments are appreciated!
> 
> please follow my twitter @Kozume___Kenma lol
> 
> also!! I made some skateboarder!Kenma art! please check it out! https://www.instagram.com/p/B_oYRl7AZnm/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet


End file.
